Karav Dynasty
Regional Control Though the Karav Dynasty has only 7 estates, it is one of the most influential families in Beluzia. Internationally, its members are the most popular Beluzians. The popularity of the Karavs can be compared to the popularity of Zog. Leaders *Kristov I & Zahra I *Kristov II & Celeste I *Kristov III History The Karav Dynasty was formed by immigrants in Beluzia, who demanded more recognition of the problems faced by the marginalised. They first gained popularity in Bailon as the Beluz Liberal Socialist Party. Bailon has been known for its concentration of Gao-Showa immigrants in Beluzia. Another famous wave of immigrants came from Sekowo, as the Takanashi Clan. They gained ethnic support from the Bailonese people. The "Karav" immigrants were exiles from the Xinpusen family, refugees from Majatra, and just a few middle class men from Egelion and Kalistan who all had Leftist views. They lived together in a camp, and eventually, a family was born. Xinpusen Kelisituofu had a son named Xavier. Xavier's mother's sister had a son called Kristov. He entered Beluzian politics in 3270, when he was 15. When Kristov was 9, his father had used his name to run for presidency, but he failed. In the mid 3280s, Kristov was popular in Beluzian politics. He had already transformed Beluzia into a Liberal Socialist Republic. He was one of the youngest presidents, taking advantage of Beluzia's low adult age. He, along with his friend Tackoppe, staged a coup and turned Beluzia into a dynastic aristocracy, where noble families would compete for power instead of parties. He named the capital city in honour of the partnership with Tackoppe. He and his sister, Sarita Gauri, managed to gain widespread support in Beluzia, keeping the Karav family at the forefront of Beluzian politics. He moved from Bailon to Iker Ado, and established the city of Karavshire. The Karav Dynasty's dominance in Iker Ado is something that was notable about it. Even before the Aristocratic era, the Karavs were popular politicians, being the face of the Liberal Socialist Party in the Nationalist era and the Socialist era. They controlled Iker Ado for over 4 consecutive decades (3276 - 3319). Kristov II was assassinated in 3351. Blaming the Adamsonite Kingdom, Viktor Kozlov persuaded Kristov III to invade Gaduridos and overthrow the Adamson family to liberate the people. The young Karav was armed and given troops for his mission. ---- Conspiracies Skyhook Affair Shortly after Kristov II's marriage, opponents of the Karav Dynasty staged a coup and used election fraud to increase their control over Beluzia's political affairs. As soon as order was restored, the Karavs and their Royalist allies clamped down on the Blue Coalition forces, even staging a plane crash and reporting a UFO sighting as an excuse to lock down Stantonshire and conduct "military exercises" that the media networks weren't allowed to broadcast. Though the Karavs were in charge of almost everything going on, they blamed the Stantons for "failing to protect the citizens of Stantonshire" who were not supposed to be allowed near the "crash" site. Messages exchanged with the government of Rutania sparked conspiracy around the "Skyhook Affair" as it was called. Category:Beluzia Category:Nobility Category:Political parties in Beluzia Category:Karav